Abigail N. O'Malley
Abigail (Abby) O'Malley 1850-1873 Current Location: Unknown. Current Status: Unknown. Abigail was a young girl who came to England from Ireland with her family on the Velvet Lady, captained at the time by William Astley. She died along with Will in 1873 at the age of 23, followed shortly by the rest of her family and his crew. Abigail was the second oldest of four children, and the black sheep for her albinism and constant visions of ghosts and fae, which her very Catholic family attributed to witchcraft and devilry. Abigail's devout rural upbringing is a likely contributor to her crippling shyness and affinity for the animal kingdom. After her death and rebirth she was fortunate enough to wash up in Hampshire, where she was taken in by a small krewe headed by same Captain Astley, who was likewise reborn. Naive, orphaned, and unwise to the world she took a long time settling in, but once she did she found herself quite capable of building in the less reputable parts of the city with help from William, Eli, and Hagen. Her knowledge of the natural world gave her uncanny control over various city-dwelling vermin, and her desire to nurture and care for others lead her to open a clinic for the less fortunate. She's also a big advocate for the city's orphan population, helping to care for them in the hopes of keeping them out of trouble. After a run-in with a strange Time Being, Abigail began delving into the secrets of manipulating time in order to help juggle all of her new lives. After the events at Carcosa, Abigail, like the rest of the krewe, finally learned the secrets of immortality. With all the time in the world on her hands, she's been traveling the world and honing her supernatural skills as a manipulator of time, emotions, and animals, as well as gaining more mundane knowledge about the world, its people, and its medical practices. Her current whereabouts are unknown, though she leaves a trail of clinics and orphanages wherever she stays long enough. Krewe Associations William Astley: After his crew betrayed him, they killed Abigail as well, which Will always felt guilt about. He was the first friend Abigail made in the new world, and the first to truly help her settle in. After he left to study under Bob, their interests grew apart, and when he returned his radical ideologies caused a significant rift in their friendship. After the events of Carcosa left Will crippled and humbled, Abby took pity on him and did her best to care for him until he could once again care for himself. Though no longer close as they once were, she still keeps in touch when she can. Eli Ward: An acquaintance of Will and the second to befriend Abby. While Abby was struggling to adjust to urban life, Eli offered her a job with his company. After Will left for his training, Eli allowed her to move into his spacious home and encouraged several of her odder projects, such as adopting four orphans, two horses, and a snake. Thanks to his care she was able to figure out what she would eventually go on to do. After the events of Carcosa, Eli gives into his temptation and stays in the underworld with Olivia, which devastated Abby, who still blames herself for letting him go. Hagen Richter: In perhaps the strangest case of opposites attract, the infamous terror of Hampshire would become one of Abby's nearest and dearest connections, despite their rocky start. Through Hagen and his connections Abby was able to establish her clinic in the slums, where she provides her services to his men and he provides her protection. No matter where they go, she is always something of a little sister to him. No matter how far either of them descends into Dementia, she looks to him for stability. Olivia Smith: Though a latecomer and never officially entered into the krewe, Olivia and Abby became fast friends. Despite their histories and interests differing radically, they found common ground and friendship together easily. After Olivia chose to stay with Eli in Carcosa, Abby was again broken, and blames herself for the loss of her friend to this day. In honor of her lost friend, Abby took over Olivia's pride and joy, the all girl's academy at the former Windham's estate, and seeing the dream through to success. Jack White: Though their time was brief, Abby quite liked the strange little crossdresser who came around asking Eli for a job. At least, she did, until Jack betrayed everyone to get ahead, causing the krewe no end of trouble in the process. Abby was already upset by Jack's betrayal, and the more she learns of Jack's activities the more she's determined to put a stop to them. Though her vendetta may be fueled in part by Hagen's hatred of Jack, Abby is very much along for the revenge ride. Category:Characters Category:Sin-Eater Category:Victorian Era Category:England Category:O'Malley Category:Stub Category:Retired PC